George's Change
by Cloudymeadow
Summary: George has grown solemn due to his brother's death, until an old friend reappears and changes him for the better. Romance/ Adventure


_George's Change_

**Chapter One**

The busy joke shop rang and buzzed with joyous children, and excited teens. All around you could find candies that made you sick, fake wands, and over hundreds of gag toys. Who else would own such a store besides George Weasley? Since the Battle of Hogwarts 10 years ago, his smile hasn't been the same. Until suddenly one day the beautiful Luna Lovegood walked through the doors.

Her hair was blown by the wind bringing the wonderful sent of daisies over to George. He hurried his way over and greeted her politely.

"Luna, Luna Lovegood is that you?" said George.

"Of course it's me George, hello." The blonde whispered.

George blushed he wasn't sure why though, "A-a-and who's this?" He gave the little boy who resembled Luna almost exactly a smile.

"This George is my son, his name is Dakota." She giggled. "I know it's a funny name but the nargles suggested it."

They carried on a conversation about Dakota, and then the topic of who the father was came up. Everyone they went to school with was running through George's mind. Was it Seamus, Dean, or maybe even Oliver Wood? None of the above, it turns out it was none other than Neville Longbottom. That explained the rather plumpness and extraordinary amount of freckles on Dakota's face.

"How is Neville, haven't seen the wreck in about 5 years." George said.

"Oh…oh you haven't heard have you? He died just last month… Terrible, he was attacked on his broom fell into a lake…He couldn't swim yaknow, Dakota here is taking it hard." Luna nervously whispered.

No, not again another friend George has known has died. George began feeling light headed. Memories started racing through his mind, his one ear began ringing loudly, slowly but suddenly he fell to the ground.

It was like a bad dream, images of Lupin, Tonks, Cedric, Dumbledore, and even Snape kept dashing through his mind. Until the last image appeared, of someone who looked exactly like him except with both ears. He knew who this one, he saw him everyday in the mirror, it was his brother his dead brother Fred. His head began pounding; Fred seemed to appear everywhere he couldn't get away. George's throat burnt, this has never happened before...

He wasn't sure how long this went on, but he finally forced the deaths out of his head. George slowly opened his eyes; he had no idea where he was. He looked down upon himself and noticed he had been changed out of his suit and was now wearing silk pajamas slightly too short for him. What had happened? Had he been tortured? He looked around the room, surprisingly it was not dark as he expected. The walls were a light purple, and the bed he was laying on was fluffy, with multiple pillows on it. To his right sat a nice cup of tea, George was really thirsty… But he thought to himself what if this is a trick, what if that is a position of poison.

The answer appeared right at that thought, briskly Luna walked in with a sincere look on her face.

"Hello George, are you alright I hope you don't mind I brought you to my flat. I also closed your store for the day, you weren't doing to well…" said Luna.

"What, what happened?"

"I don't really know he fell to the ground, passed out I guess, kept yelling jokes you used to tell with Fred. I quite worried Fred, I'm sorry I really shouldn't have told you about Neville so soon. It was my fault. But I brought you some chocolate that should help." Luna seemed to spit out those words into one breath, her herself looked like she was about to cry.

George felt incredibly bad for what had happened, and not because he felt like he was about to throw up. It was because Luna looked incredibly sad, and he was to blame. He munched on the chocolate and began to think about his feelings, it made no sense. This strange girl who he had seen about 5 years ago has made an outstanding impact on his life, the first day he sees her again. The problem was she worth more than Angelina the girl George's fiancée…


End file.
